Vaile
Vaile, otherwise known as Silent V is a silent mage who works for the Regia Luna Guild and uses Water Magic. Appearance She wears a purple outfit consisting of a cowboy hat, a cleavage-revealing sleeveless shirt, with a wide, yellow collar covered with black concentric circle motifs, matching pants reaching down to her calves, and purple high-heeled Mary Janes. She also had a string of round and yellow ornaments that hung loosely from around her waist. Personality Vaile is known for not wanting to talk due to something that has happened in her past. She is shown to take jobs for long periods of time and return, always with the reward. She normally gives the reward to the Guild Master in return for him letting her stay there, although she has never said why she does this in particular. In fact, she has never said anything at all. History She grew up as a child in slavery who as a teenager was taken captive by an evil group of dark mages where she was then quickly freed by a revolutionary army where she then trained and practicioned Water Magic. After some time she had met Noire la Blanche, and they had become friends although she was silent. She had also joined alongside Raegen and became partners, he being the only one to ever hear her voice, and also has sung for him a few times. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Water Magic: Vaile has shown immense capabilities in using Water Magic. She is known for also using this to cause the area to become harder to travel on and slow down multiple enemies and slip them up. She is also shown to use this as her signature magic for offense as well. *'Water Bomb': After making a large sphere of water hovering over her left hand she will throw this downwards into the ground and cause an eruption of water, which is capable of turning sand into a more muddy material and mud into something with the properties of quick sand. (unnamed) *'Water Arm': Vaile covers her arm in water which she then utilizes like a whip and lashes out at the opponents which can cause them severe ijury if they are struck in the head or chest as it causes a high rate of blunt force trauma. (unnamed) *'Water Saws': Vaile generates water which then takes the shape of jigsaws which she then sends flying at the opponents. This spell is her only known spell which doesn't cause blunt force damage, but instead causes slashing. (unnamed) Water-Flame Duo Techniques: By fusing water and flame she manages to create stone alongside her partner Vaile. In this she makes some of the strongest attacks because her partner can manipulate the stone with Telekinesis and create as much stone as she desires, also making her and Raegen the best craftsman in the entire guild. *'Hell's Hammer': By Raegen shaping his flames into a massive hammer then adding her water to it than by using telekinesis will throw this hammer at the opponent and will strike them with this spell multiple times. *'Poseidon's Sword Edge': After adding flames to the Water Saws spell turning them to stone Raegen uses telekinesis to form them into a straight line, Vaile then coating them in water then using it to strike the opponents causing severe damage with slashes and stabs. *'Hell's Stone Sea': After generating flames which coat the entire area like a sea she will unleash water over it turning it into stone, and by manipulating both fire and water which is stored beneath they will both strike the opponent with multiple different strikes of flame and water. Immense Durability: Like most mages Vaile has exposed a high level durability, although hers is much higher than many others. She is capable of taking multiple strong hits and then dishing out the same amount of very strong hits. Immense Agility: She spirals around the opponent for her signature move then casts a spell to hit the opponent and then agilely dodge counterattacks. She is also shown for being capable of crawling across thin areas then also able to cartwheel across and hit the opponents. Keen Intellect: Vaile is known for seeing her opponents attacks before they are executed, because she is known for analyzing the opponents movement patterns and also being able to calculate their next moves with sheer knowledge. Navigation Category:Female Character Category:Mage Category:Regia Luna